The use of power tools such as angle grinders and power sanders generates significant dust as the working surface is smoothed down. Limiting the amount of dust dispersed to the surrounding area is also highly desirable because the inhalation of dust by a user is at best irritable, and at worst a significant health risk. The resulting dust can also unnecessarily contaminate the surrounding walls of the work site and create fire hazards.
Hood covers have been developed to help prevent dust dispersion. In general, hood covers are attached to suitable handheld power tools, and cover the grinding attachment, such as grinding pads, discs, or sand paper, and a defined section of a working surface to be smoothed (e.g., wood, concrete, metal, plastic, fiberglass). Typically, hood covers are in working operation with a vacuum hose or attachment that can suck the dust away from the working area. Most hood covers are made of a hard material, such as metal. While a hard cover may help in protecting the user from the powerful grinding attachment, it does not allow for vertical or horizontal movement of the grinding attachment within the hood cover. Additionally, because different power tools have varied dimensions, it can be very difficult to attach a particular hood cover to different sized tools.
There have been attempts to solve this problem. For example, the hood shield described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,190 to Buser et al., includes flexible means for vertical movement, and relies on a hose clamp to connect it to the grinder (see col. 4, lines 30-33). This patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Unfortunately, the design in Buser et al. does not allow for horizontal movement of the grinder within the shield and makes it burdensome for a user because they must tighten and loosen the clamp each time the shield is attached and removed respectively.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide for a quick release connecting hood plate that allows hood covers to connect to most available suitable power tools. Thus, one object of the invention is to provide new and improved hood plates for easily connecting a suitable hood cover to most, if not all, available handheld grinders. An additional object of the invention is to provide hood plates that can work in conjunction with a pliable hood cover to allow for horizontal and vertical movement of the grinding attachment within the hood.